Tomoe Misumi
Summary Tomoe Misumi is one of the female protagonists of Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 6-B | 6-B Name: Tomoe Misumi, Shen (Formerly) Origin: Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu Gender: Female Age: 1000+ Classification: Mamono, Superior Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Resurrection, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Barrier Creation (Can trap opponents in a forcefield of mist), Duplication, Statistics Reduction, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with Mist Manipulation, Law Manipulation, BFR, and Reality Warping within Asora, Can view the Memories of a target, Illusions within her mist, Limited Telepathy, Information Analysis (Via reading her opponent's memories), Resistance to Elemental Magic (Such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Magic, and Light Manipulation) | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spirits and beings which are made up of illusions), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Statistics Reduction | All previous abilities, Weapon Mastery, Spatial Manipulation (Can ignore the distance between her blade and her target), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Unconventional Existence Erasure and Subjective Reality via Pure Illusion Reality, Reality Warping (Can turn illusions into reality, which allows her to grant herself and those around her at least Mid-High Regeneration and Resurrection), Sealing via Pressure Points | All previous abilities enhanced, Power Mimicry (Via turning illusions into reality, she instantly reads the memories of her opponent and copies an ability of her choosing), likely Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation, and Aura of Despair via Dragon Eyes (Dragon Eyes are stated to be similar to a Dragon's Roar) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Is considered the strongest superior dragon besides Root, which makes her stronger than Lancer) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Is much stronger than Io and possibly comparable to Sofia) | Country level (Should be much more powerful than before, as she draws power from Makoto, and Makoto is constantly doubling his power. Called Sofia a "weakling". Is the strongest Superior dragon by far, likely even surpassing Root as she can heavily injure him without even using magic; although it is worth mentioning that Root was completely exhausted at the time) | Country level+ (Is not much weaker than Long Haired Mio) Speed: Subsonic (Should be faster than the likes of Tomoki and Hibiki) | Supersonic+ (At least comparable to Sofia) | At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed (Claimed she would be capable of fighting and defeating Haruka, who is stated to be lightning speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Country Class | Country Class+ Durability: At least Town level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Country level | Country level+ Stamina: Average physically, extremely high magically Range: Melee range, dozens of meters with mist abilities Standard Equipment: A Katana, several other Japanese blades. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Asora: Using her mist as an intermediary, Tomoe can transport those enveloped by her mist into a world of her creation called Asora, where she can dictate its laws of physics and limit her opponent's abilities. To defeat Tomoe within Asora is said to be impossible because the "Tomoe" within Asora is not her real body, but her detached consciousness which has been given physical form by her. She can even withdraw her consciousness from Asora and attack her opponent from outside of it. Asora also has a special characteristic which allows Tomoe to block individuals from entering or exiting it, even using teleportation. * Memory Reading: Simply by looking at a person, Tomoe can read all of their memories and recreate vivid images and scenes in and outside of her mind. She uses this to learn an opponent's intentions, abilities, resistances, and their battle strategies. * Mist Manipulation: In addition to being able to transport others to Asora, Tomoe's mist wanes all of a person's senses. Tomoe can even create illusions within her mist; during her fight against Makoto she planned to use illusions to trap Makoto within her mist until he eventually died (Stating that she could keep the illusion going for an entire year). Using her mist, she can also track her opponent's movements and sap them of their physical strength. * Resurrection: Like other Superior dragons she can immediately reincarnate upon death or erasure; however, she will have little to no memory of her past life. * Pure Illusion Reality: Tomoe combines reality and illusions, allowing her to turn things that are real into illusions. She's even completely turned her opponent and their attacks/weapons into illusions, making them cease to exist within reality. Soon after, the opponent also ceases to exist as an illusion, because of Pure Illusion Reality's effect which makes the illusions disappear into nothing. * Dragon Eyes: When serious in Silver Haired Form, Tomoe's eyes change and emit an aura of despair which is said to be even worse than a normal dragon roar. Like a dragon's roar, these eyes induce a whole host of status effects, likely including Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Disease, Paralysis Inducement, Death Inducement, Fear Inducement, Soul Disease and Statistics Reduction. * Dancing Bow, Septentrion: ability which Tomoe copied from Haku A high-power skill which destroys seven magic pressure points of the target. Even if it doesn't manage to defeat the opponent, it would still seal their use of magic. * Fifth Hamlet, Mist Gorim: Tomoe can realize the desires one wants to see. She claimed that she could take out an entire army using it. Also, using a weaker version, she puts an opponent to sleep using her mist. * Dragon Mother: special power given to Tomoe from Futsu The power to understand the world's "Dragon Pulse" and utilize them. It's yet to be shown. Key: Before Her Contract with Makoto | Pre-Destruction of Rotsgard | Post-Destruction of Rotsgard | Silver Haired Tomoe Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Longevity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Curse Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Adults